Modern Day Dragon and Princess
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: Natsu isn't exactly the friendly type when it comes to girls or people in general, but a certain blonde haired girl is about to change all that even if she doesn't notices it herself.
1. The Dragon Meets his Princess!

Modern Day Fairy Tail with a bit of a twist

* * *

 _Natsu Dragneel. Just hearing the name or even mentioning it is enough to make someone run away in terror. The guy is a total nightmare and what's worse is his attitude towards the female population of the school Fairy Tail Academy. In Fairy Tail Academy the moment you get your mark you gain special abilities that are unique only to you, so when he got his mark…well let's just say he was surrounded in fire. He was always scowling at people and treated girls poorly, not to mention that since his father was friends with the headmaster so they couldn't complain! What ever should they do? Well never fear, for the dragon will soon have his princess by his side._

* * *

Natsu was currently sitting in his desk looking out the window ignoring the idiots all around him. He could hear what they were saying thanks to his special ability. It was classified as "Fire Dragon Slayer Ability." Let's just say he used it whenever some delinquents started some fights with him, even though he was a delinquent himself.

The students were whispering amongst themselves.

"He's so scary."

"Look at that look in his eye, he looks like he's about to assault someone."

"His abilities are fire related right? That means he'll burn someone soon!"

Natsu sighed, _'Morons.'_

The door slid open and the teacher walked in. he had blue hair and a mustache on his face. The mans name is Macao Conbolt. He teaches Chemistry.

"All right everyone get your buts in your seats!" Macao told the students, "Listen up! We have two new transfer students that will be joining our class from now on so give them a warm welcome!"

"Okay!" everyone but Natsu said.

Natsu just looked out the window not at all interested to see who the two new transfer students will be. The door was swung open and a girl with long blonde hair that was in two long low ponytails walked in along with a girl with long brown hair that was in a bun. The guys fawned over the girls immediately and Natsu actually looked back his eyes focusing on the blonde who was all smiles.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet all of you." Lucy bowed.

"Yo! Cana Alberona!" Cana dug into her bag and took out a flask and proceeded to drink it taking everyone and the teacher off guard.

 _'_ _Is she drinking alcohol?!'_ They all exclaimed in their heads _._

Lucy sighed, "Cana, I told you not to bring that hear. Can't you drink that at home for once?"

"Ehhh? But I don't wanna~!" Cana whined.

"You can be such a child sometimes I swear." Lucy shook her head then looked at the teacher, "I already told the headmaster about her drinking habit, so please feel free to ignore it."

Macao sweat-dropped, "Right…you can sit next to Natsu and your friend can sit next to Gray."

"Cana's my cousin." Lucy smiled walking over to sit next to Natsu ignoring the looks everyone gave them.

 _'_ _Their related?!'_ they thought.

Lucy sat down in her desk taking out her Chemistry book blissfully unaware of her surroundings and a certain salmon haired boy who was staring at her. She felt someone poke her shoulder making her turn to her left seeing it was Natsu, "Yes?"

He took out a spicy rice cracker from his bag and gave a piece to her making her blink in wonder but too it anyway and popped it in her mouth sighing happily at the spicy flavor, "Yum~!"

Natsu just stared at her happy expression feeling something stir deep within him.

Lucy smiled at him, "Thank you for letting me have some. I love spicy foods."

Natsu grunted and looked at the front of the class as did Lucy. Little did she know that the moment she accepted that spicy rice cracker her fate was sealed. She was already his.

* * *

The students couldn't believe what they were seeing! The cold-hearted thug Natsu Dragneel was actually walking side by side with a girl! She was very pretty from what they saw and had a smile on her face looking around the school not at all bothered by the fact that Natsu was staring at her as they walked together.

"This school sure is big," Lucy observed, "I would have gotten lost in going to the cafeteria if you hadn't come along with me. Thank you Natsu."

Natsu just stared at her then stopped walking and opened the door, "We're here."

"Oh." Lucy stopped walking and went through the door with Natsu right on her heels as they both walked in the cafeteria. Lucy spotted a table near the window and sat right down with the salmon haired boy sitting right next to her. Taking out her homemade lunch, which had an egg and cheese omelet and other yummy foods she made, "Itadakimasu." She clasped her hands together and was about to eat when she noticed that Natsu was staring at her food making her giggle, "Would you like some?"

Natsu looked at her and nodded.

Lucy picked up one of her egg and cheese omelet and fed him one making the people around them freeze.

"Is she trying to feed him?!"

"Has she lost her mind?!"

"He'll burn her!"

Natsu opened his mouth and ate it graciously making the students around them have their mouths wide open from shock.

"Did he just?"

"He ate it!"

"And he didn't even try to smack it out of her hand!"

Natsu chewed it savoring the flavor with a hum before swallowing it then opening his eyes.

"How was it? Good?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her, "It was good."

The students were even more shocked, "He said it was good?!" they exclaimed.

"Thanks for the compliment," Lucy smiled, "See this was my first try at making them so I was worried they wouldn't taste very good."

Natsu shook his head, "Their really good."

Lucy smiled and took out a paper plate putting the egg & cheese omelet's on the plate so Natsu could have the rest, "Since you like them so much I thought I'd let you have the rest of them."

Natsu picked one up and popped it in his mouth making the girl giggle, "Now…if only Cana were here."

* * *

In the faculty lounge Cana was too busy drinking their liquor, "Pwua! This stuffs awesome!"

"Why are you in here?!" Macao yelled.

* * *

It was English time and Lucy was paired up with Levy a very kindhearted bookworm just like her. Meanwhile Natsu was paired up with another student who wasn't happy with the pairing at all, because the salmon haired boy was far from happy himself, which was obvious when he kept on glaring at Lucy and Levy jealous at the fact that he wasn't paired up with her for the English paper project. After class thought Lucy spent the whole time with him as compensation so his mood was better because he had her all to himself.

Next was Math Natsu's least favorite subject of all. Chemistry was fine because he got to use his fire ability for the heating part so he was fine with that, but when it came to Math and English he couldn't stand it. The teacher in charge of the class was Alzack, who was ironically married to the English teacher Bisca.

"Okay class, pair up with someone to do the homework assignment with. If your lucky, you might be able to finish it and not have to worry about doing it at home." Alzack told them.

"Aye sir!" the class saluted.

Natsu immediately moved his desk towards Lucy glaring at the unfortunate fool who tried to sit next to her making him piss himself and run away in terror and fright.

Lucy smiled at him, "Hey Natsu, you wanna pair up with me?"

He nodded.

"Okay!" Lucy moved her desk so they were facing each other and began working together on the homework assignment both unaware of the stares they were getting from the students, even Alzack was surprised.

Natsu tapped her with his pencil making her look up, "What's wrong?"

He pointed to a problem on his paper, "I don't understand this one. Explain it to me please?"

The students fell out of their chairs, even Alzack fell off his chair after hearing what he just said.

 _'_ _Did-did he just…say please?!'_ they thought.

Lucy giggled, "Sure."

Alzack couldn't believe his eyes! Natsu never said "please" before not to mention wanting to pair up with anyone during class, and would rather just go to sleep. He had to tell the other teachers about this!

* * *

The next day was the same! Natsu and Lucy spent the every waking day together on campus. He would wait for her by the gate, wait for her to get her things at her locker, and walk to class with her. He would even sit with her during lunch! The teachers noticed that he was actually trying to learn as long he was with Lucy who didn't complain one bit.

Natsu and Lucy were currently sitting at the lunch table together with Lucy giving half of her lunch to Natsu to eat because well she didn't really mind.

"Really? Your special ability is Fire Dragon Slayer? That's amazing." Lucy smiled.

Natsu nodded and gave her an eager look making her giggle, "You want to know mine?"

He nodded.

"My special ability is Celestial Spirit," Lucy smiled, "I can summon spirits of the zodiac with the gold keys that appeared when I got my mark. I also got some silver keys too."

"Can I see them?" Natsu asked.

She nodded and took them out, "I was surprised when I ended up getting all twelve of the zodiac spirits. It was really surprising I was expecting to only get one or three not all of them."

Natsu pat her on the head making her smile, "Good for you."

Lucy grinned.

"Well now look what we have here." A voice said from behind them making them turn around.

Natsu glared seeing who it was, Dan Straight. The arrogant asshole. The people of the school couldn't stand him because of his arrogance and his influential father, if anyone calls him out on something they'd get in serious trouble so they would just make faces at his back. Natsu is the only person that's not afraid of him and bashed his face in to prove it. As expected he told his father but his father surprisingly told him to leave Natsu alone and never bother him again. Naturally he didn't listen.

Dan had an arrogant smirk, "If it isn't the fire starter Natsu Dragneel. Set anyone on fire recently?"

The thugs behind him laughed.

Natsu was about to get up and bash his face in when Lucy put her hand on his making him look at her. She smiled at him calming him down a little and his anger dissipated in an instant.

Dan saw that he was being ignored and looked at Lucy his smirk growing perverted in an instant and went over to her, "Well now hello there cutie. Don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

Lucy ignored him completely making Natsu smirk.

Dan tried to move his arm around her but Lucy grabbed it gripping it so hard that he had to pull back for fear she would break it, "You! How dare you!"

Lucy stood up, "Natsu, would you like to come with me to the library?"

Natsu nodded and stood up. The two of them walked away ignoring the looks everyone gave them including Dan who glared at them both as they walked away.

"I'll get you back for this!"

* * *

Lucy stretched her arms above her head, "Thanks for coming with me Natsu. I hope I didn't keep you from anything. Cana texted me earlier telling me she made it home safely."

"Its fine." Natsu didn't really mind spending time with her anyway. The two of them walked out of the school and into the court yard near the big tree. Natsu stopped and grabbed Lucy by the arm taking her by surprise and putting her behind him, "Stay behind me."

"Eh?"

The two of them found themselves surrounded by thugs who hands were lit with light abilities. Dan soon showed his face, "Took you two long enough to show up."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "The hell do you want?"

Dan got out a shield and lance, which was his ability. Natsu automatically lit his hands on fire. The two of them charged at each other Natsu's flaming fist hit his shield not even putting a crack in it making Dan smile, but Natsu wasn't good fighter for no reason and lifted his leg up smashing it on top of Dan's head. Hard. Dan swayed for a little bit but kept his smile, "Heh, not bad for a thug. But you've already lost."

Natsu didn't know what that meant until he looked back behind him to see Lucy was held from behind by one of the thugs making him growl, "Bastard!"

"Nuh-uh!" Dan waved his finger, "If you make any sudden movements I'll have him hurt her very badly."

Natsu gave him a murderous glare.

"Now if you grovel at my feet I might forgive you." Dan smirked.

Lucy sighed, "You really are one of _them_ , aren't you?"

Dan raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

Lucy lifted her leg up and brought it back slamming it into the man that held her from behind's crotch. Hard. He fell to the ground holding his manhood.

Natsu stood there impressed.

Dan's eyes went wide, "What?!"

Lucy took out one of her golden keys, "Natsu's ability is fire dragon slayer. I won't let him bow to someone like you," she declared pointing the key to her chest, "Sutā Doresu: Akueriasu Fōmu (Star Dress: Aquarius Form)!" she was engulfed in yellow light, when it died down her clothes changed. Lucy was now wearing a bikini top that sports a zigzag design; frilled, dark sleeves that are secured around their upper arm by a ribbon; and a frilled, dark miniskirt; around said miniskirt is a ribbon that is tied in bow to keep it secure. Additionally, the user's hair becomes tied up in pigtails and they are given sandals to wear. Aquarius' zodiac sign is located between the user's collarbone whilst in this state.

Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could the thugs who were ogling her pissing him off.

Lucy turned to the thugs, "I'll make this a fair fight!" she gathered a water sphere in her hand, "Gekiryū (Torrent)." Swinging her hands in a circular motion she sent the water at all of the thugs sending them flying into the air before they crashed to the ground unconscious.

Dan couldn't believe what just happened, "What?! How did you do that?! What kind of ability is this?!"

Lucy got into another pose getting ready to attack, "This my "Star Dress Form," I can use the ability of any member of the zodiacs by pointing their key to my chest. I can summon them from the keys too, but I decided to fight without their help. Now its just you and us!"

Natsu for the first time grinned and turned to Dan who took a step back, "Luce's right. Now its just you and us."

Dan grit his teeth, "I'm not afraid of you!" he charged at Natsu who blocked it with his fire fist, but Dan brought his lance up to hurt the pink haired boy until Lucy put a stop to it.

"Kyūsui-tō (Water Tower)!" a blue torrent of water shot up from the ground and engulfed Dan propelling him into the air.

Natsu grinned at Lucy who smiled back, "I'm not done yet!" she engulfed her feet in water shooting her up above Dan when the water tower disappeared. As soon as Dan hit the ground she took action, "Akua Metoria (Aqua Metria)!" she forced the earth beneath him to soften and swell making him unable to move.

"I-I can't move!" Dan exclaimed.

"Natsu, your turn!" Lucy smiled.

Natsu grinned, "With pleasure!" both of his arms were encased in fire as he rushed towards Dan, "Karyū no Yokugeki (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack)!" moving his arms in a circular motion he sent the flames at Dan sending him flying in the air. When he came back down to the ground he was unconscious his shield broke as did his lance.

Lucy sighed with relief and came out of her star dress form, "Well, looks like that's been-" she was cut off when Natsu hugged her out of nowhere taking him by surprise, "Natsu?"

He squeezed her slightly, "That bastard put his hands on you."

She was confused for a second until she remembered about the thug that grabbed her from behind, "I'm okay, I may not look it but I did take some fighting classes, and my uncle taught me some moves too. So its okay."

Natsu rubbed his nose against her neck inhaling her scent, "Lucy…aren't you afraid of me?"

Lucy pulled back from the hug cupping his face with both hands, "Of course I'm not afraid of you. You're the first person who spoke to me when I first transferred here, and stuck by me even though I probably bothered you."

"You didn't." he told her.

She giggled, "The point is that me spending time with you has been the best thing ever. I'm so glad I transferred here."

Natsu smiled for the very first time and took her hand in his, "Lucy, there's this ritual for those with dragon slayer abilities. Will you accept it?"

She smiled, "You need to ask?"

He smiled back, "Guess not."

* * *

"Lushy, where were you yesterday~?" Cana slurred. They were currently in class waiting for Macao to show up.

Lucy clasped her hands together in apology, "Sorry Cana, but it was so late when me and Natsu left school so I decided to spend the night over at Natsu's house."

Natsu nodded, "She was safe with me. I won't let anything happen to her."

Cana grinned making Lucy shiver, "I see~"

"Oh be quiet you." Lucy pouted.

Natsu smiled at his blonde princess. The ritual they made was to always stay by each other's side because hey…Its more fun when their together.

* * *

 **Next Time: Ice Cold Gray!**


	2. Ice Cold Gray

Here comes Gray!

* * *

"Kya! Its Gray!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Gorgeous!"

Gray rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall ignoring the squealing girls trying to get to his first period class.

 _Gray Fullbuster, age 18, hair color black, eye color dark blue. Fairy Tail mark located on his right pectoral. Abilities: Ice-Make and Ice Devil Slayer ability. Gray's body temperature is lower than the average person so cold things do not bother him. He is also the first known person to have both a "Molding-Type and Slayer-Type Ability." But enough of that, the point is Gray Fullbuster is known around the school for not only his abilities but his…habit as well._

"Kya!" a girl covered her eyes.

"His clothes are gone!" another said.

Gray stopped and looked down seeing his clothes had gone missing when he started walking, "Crap!"

 _Yes…his habit is stripping off his clothes without his knowledge. Fortunately this only happens to the males of the family, so the older sister Ultear and step-mother Ur have nothing to worry about._

* * *

Gray opened the door to his first period classroom, which was Chemistry and saw _him_ sitting there. Natsu Dragneel was sitting at his desk staring out the window ignoring the people around him. Gray doesn't like Natsu very much because of his influence around the school, and how the students and teachers were afraid of reporting him because of his dad being old time friends with the headmaster of this school. He walked over to his desk taking a seat before glancing at Natsu sending him a slight glare, _'But seriously though, what's his problem? Does he think that just because his dad's friends with the headmaster he's untouchable or something?'_

The door opened and Gray saw that Natsu's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. Looking at the entrance he saw why he looked so happy, the new transfer student Lucy Heartfilia walked in with her cousin Cana Alberona who once again was drinking a bottle of alcohol making him sweat-drop. Seriously how is her liver still okay?

He saw the blonde walk over to Natsu with a smile on her face, "Good morning Natsu!"

For the first time he actually saw Natsu crack a smile taking him and the other students off guard, "Good morning, Luce."

The girls around them all squealed at the two of them and the guys blushed, and Gray…well. He fell out of his seat.

* * *

Gray spent the whole class time staring at the two of them and just couldn't believe it! Natsu Dragneel, the fire bastard was being nice to a girl! And not just any girl, but new girl Lucy Heartfilia! Gray had heard a rumor about her from some students that stayed after school yesterday, she beat the living hell out of Dan and his goons along with Natsu. Now that he thought about it he did see Dan today kneeling in front of her and Natsu proclaiming to be their soldiers making the blonde uncomfortable and Natsu to glare at them but nothing else. It was seriously surprising to see Dan of all people kneeling before Lucy and Natsu, even his attitude's done a complete 180. But hey, he wasn't complaining, he'd much rather prefer seeing Dan more humble than arrogant.

Class soon ended and Gray couldn't help but follow the two of them to their next class even though he had Math with them too. When Alzack told everyone to pair up to study for the exam Natsu scared off the guy that was about to come over and sit next to Lucy. Gray furrowed his brows at that, the guy just wanted to pair up with her so was that really necessary?

Gray approached the pink haired boy, "Hey, that was a little uncalled for don't you think? I mean the guy just wanted to sit next to her."

Natsu flat out ignored him pissing him off.

"Hey!" Gray yelled.

Lucy soon approached, "Um, excuse me but is there something wrong?"

Gray looked over at her surprised she appeared right next to him, "Yeah this guy-"

"Lucy," Natsu interrupted him, "Study with me?"

"Sure!" she smiled sitting across from him, "Okay, let's start with what you don't understand and we'll go from there."

Natsu nodded and pointed out what he didn't understand.

Gray just stood there like an idiot, "What…the hell?"

* * *

It was Lunchtime and Gray was eating his favorite thing, an ice shaved cone. He ate it happily until his eyes wandered over to Lucy and Natsu; the blonde actually fed him some of her food making him spit out some ice, "W-what the hell? Why is she feeding him? Just what kind of relationship do those two have?"

"Its cute isn't it?" a white haired woman appeared next to him making him jump.

"Mira!"

 _Mirajane Strauss, aka "The She-Devil." Age 19, hair color white, eye color blue. Fairy Tail mark located on her left thigh. Abilities: Take-Over: Satan Soul, Transformation, and Sleep ability. Mirajane Strauss is also in the special S-Class where students with powerful abilities are placed. She has two siblings, Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss. Mira was known to be very wild and vicious back in her middle school days but has since matured into kindhearted young woman, but make her mad and she'll use her Take-Over ability on you._

Mira giggled, "Its really sweet, Natsu used to be so cold hearted but now look at him. Ever since Lucy came he's finally starting to show some emotion, even wants to be by her side all the time. Its so adorable~!"

Gray couldn't help but stare at her weirdly. Mirajane was just so weird sometimes, but he couldn't deny that the guy is finally starting to mellow out. And at least he won't try to burn anyone like last time.

* * *

It was when Lunchtime ended that Gray was starting to take back what he said. When he got to the infirmary he saw a student's arm was burned badly to the point is was smoking. Gray clenched his fists; there was only one person here in the entire academy that could use fire…and it was Natsu Dragneel. He ran out of the infirmary ignoring the calls of the students telling him to come back.

Gray ran around the school until he finally ran outside and finally found Natsu. Leaning against a tree along with Lucy the new girl. She was reading to him while he had his eyes closed and listened.

Gray scowled and approached the two, "Hey!" he called out.

Lucy stopped reading immediately making Natsu open his eyes and stared at Gray, eyeing him like a predator.

"Oh, your um…Gray right?" Lucy spoke.

Natsu was still staring at him as he still approached them with an angry scowl on his face, "What's your problem?! I know you don't care for people at this school but that doesn't give you the right to just burn whoever you want!"

Lucy blinked in confusion as the accusation, "What are you talking about Gray? Natsu's been with me the whole time, right?"

Natsu nodded his head at her.

Gray grabbed him by the collar lifting him up, "Oh yeah?! Then how do you explain that guys arm?!"

Natsu raised a brow, "Arm?"

Lucy got up and grabbed Gray's other arm, "Gray please listen!"

"Stay out this!" Gray showed her aside making her fall down.

Natsu saw Lucy hit the ground and snapped, grabbing Gray by his face he tossed him aside sending him a few feet away from him. He then checked on Lucy who was rubbing her side, "Luce, you okay? Are you hurt?"

Lucy was still rubbing her side having landed on it pretty hard, "My side hurts a little."

Natsu lifted up her shirt a little and saw a bruise was forming already and got pissed off, "Bastard!" Natsu stood up and his hands were lit on fire immediately and walked towards Gray menacingly, "You! You hurt Lucy!"

Gray stood up himself and stripped off his shirt, "Finally starting to show your true colors are ya?" he got into a pose, "Aisu Meiku: Ransu (Ice-Make: Lance)!" he sent multiple ice lances at Natsu.

"Karyū no Hōkō (Fire Dragon Roar)!" Natsu sent a torrent of flames from his mouth at the ice lances melting them before charging at Gray.

"Aisu-Meiku: Shīrudo (Ice-Make: Shield)!" he created an ice shield before him.

"Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)!" Natsu's fist was encased in fire and he destroyed the shield upon impact making Gray jump back.

"Geez, I heard he was tough, but I didn't think he'd be this strong." Gray commented.

Gray sent another attack, "Aisu-Meiku: Hanmā (Ice-Make: Hammer)!" he created a large hammer of ice above Natsu and sent it down.

"Karyū no Saiga (Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang)!" igniting his fist on fire he smashed the ice hammer to pieces.

Gray grit his teeth, "Let's see how you handle this!"

Natsu also got ready to strike back.

"Rensa (Chain)!" they heard a female voice call out and both boys found themselves bound in chains unable to move.

"W-what?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Chains?" Natsu questioned.

"Mou, I've been telling you guys to stop but you wouldn't listen so I had to do this instead." Lucy complained from behind them making both boys look at her. When they saw her they both blushed. Lucy was now wearing a maid outfit covering most of her upper arms, her apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; wearing a frilly headpiece and collar. She had the Virgo zodiac sign on her right shoulder.

Gray was blushing, "Whoa…"

"Eyes closed pervert!" Natsu growled.

"Natsu no more fighting!" Lucy scolded.

Natsu deflated but sent Gray one last glare before looking at Lucy with concern, "How's your side? Are you in any pain?"

Lucy sent him a reassuring smile, "Its just a bruise, it'll heal in no time."

"Bruise?" Gray raised a brow.

Natsu sent him a cold glare, "The bruise you gave her when you pushed her down."

Gray looked guilty, "Sorry about that…"

Lucy waved it off, "Don't worry about it. Now what were you saying earlier?"

Gray then went on to explain how a student was badly burned by fire ability, and he suspected Natsu did it, but like Lucy said earlier, he had been with her the whole time, so it couldn't have been him. While they were having the discussion a student spotted them and said that the student that got burned was trying to learn fire ability but it backfired and he ended up burning his arm severely. Gray bowed his head in apology to both Natsu and Lucy, while the blonde didn't really seem upset the same thing could not be said for Natsu because he glared at him but with some scolding from Lucy he begrudgingly forgave him.

* * *

Lucy blinked as she stared at Gray, "Your joining us for lunch today Gray?"

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, I still kinda feel bad about what happened yesterday. So I wanna make it up to you guys somehow."

Lucy smiled, "You don't have to feel bad Gray, and besides we're already friends right?"

Gray blinked in surprised before smiling himself, "Yeah." He felt something smack him in the face and saw Natsu pouting, "What the hell was that for?!"

"This is our lunch table to get lost." Natsu growled getting in his face.

"Lucy said it was okay, so I can stay!" Gray growled back.

"We don't need you so get lost!" Natsu growled back.

"Your not the boss of me!" Gray retaliated.

"Frosty!"

"Flame head!"

Lucy giggled at the nicknames they gave each other believing them to already be the best of friends, _'They get along so well with each other.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Scarlet Knight Erza!**


End file.
